Home or personal testing can minimize the need for monitoring tests to be performed at clinics or laboratories, reduce the costs of healthcare, and improve the quality of life of a subject. Testing remains a critical aspect of the quality of life for many people, especially the elderly and infirmed, who may be unable or unwilling to travel to obtain the appropriate monitoring services to sustain their health. Home testing is frustrated by the complexity of medical instruments, difficulty of use, cost, and unavailability to the general public. Several challenges exist in creating and providing systems, devices, and methods that can offer laboratory quality testing outside of a laboratory.